Єscяιbαмσsℓσ jυητσs
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Porque la mejor manera de escribir la mejor historia, es haberla vivido primero. Hinata lo comprenderá al comparar dos historias completamente distintas. /Minific, con capítulos a final abierto hasta su final oficial, UA.
1. Buscando inspiración

_/Actualización 27/06/14 Pensé en modificarla. Han pasado 3 años desde su publicación. La he reeleído y la verdad tengo muchas cosas que corregir. Me temo que estos cambios se irán realizando paulatinamente, si es que decido hacerlo, quiero terminar esto como desafío personal, sin presiones. No me convence cambiarlo porque me muestra la manera de escribir que tenía hace 3 años, y veo mis equivocaciones, aunque convenientemente adaptarlo a como vengo escribiendo sería lo adecuado. No lo sé. Me disculpo con ustedes u.u no son mis mejores días como escritora. Si alguien lo lee veremos como sigo con esto. Muchas gracias si alguien se ha pasado. Espero estar actualizando los capítulos ya escritos hace tiempo que no pude subir en su momento. SALUDINES Y BANANAS PARA TODOS :D/_

_Notas de autora:_

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T_

_Este de por sí parece un __**Oneshot**__, pero puedo hacerlo __**Minific**__ si les gusta, dejando finales abiertos en cada capítulo (ya que si no me comentan no tendre el deber ni el cargo de conciencia de seguir el minific hasta terminarlo) hasta llegar al final (si es que me han comentado, claro)_

_Aclarado este punto, espero que les guste este capítulo, fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió de repente; sin más que decir, se los dejo todo a sus ojos._

_Saludos,_

_FlorwerGreen_

* * *

**Escribámoslo juntos**

_**By FlorwerGreen**_

**(*)(*)(*)**

_La mejor manera de encontrar la inspiración no es imaginar, es vivir_

_FlorwerGreen_

**(*)(*)(*)**

Capítulo 1: Buscando inspiración

Se sintió algo cohibida al escribir esa parte. No podía describir algo que no conocía, pero lo intentaría.

_Entonces él la tomó en sus brazos y la jaló hacia sí, tratando de mantenerla con él por el resto de su vida._

_-N-Naruto-kun –Susurró la chica mientras se acercaba levemente a su boca._

Y hasta ahí llegaba su imaginación. ¿Es que no podía imaginarse algo tan simple como aquello?

No. No era simple. Era lo más especial del mundo para una chica. Y tener ese hermoso recuerdo con Naruto en su mente lo hacía aún más especial. Su primer beso. Su primer amor. Ambos igual de importantes.

-N-No voy a d-dejar que m-mi miedo i-impida seguir mi historia –Dijo Hinata levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del aula.

Debía encontrarlo. Debía encontrar al rubio. Caminó y caminó, buscándolo, hasta que por fin, lo encontró charlando con varios chicos.

-Es a-ahora o n-nunca -Se dijo así misma en un susurro.

-¡Hey, Hinata-chan! –Exclamó Naruto sonrojado. Ver a Hinata allí lo ponía feliz. Le gustaba Sakura, pero Hinata le pertenecía ya que había entregado su corazón a él. Naruto lo sabía, Hinata lo sabía. Pero aún no podía corresponderle por lo que seguía sintiendo hacia Sakura.

Hinata corrió hacia él, cerrando los ojos. No tendría el valor de mirarlo cuando lo inevitable ocurriera. ¿Dónde había quedado su timidez? Era cierto que una escritora con falta de inspiración tomaba medidas drásticas, pero... ¿es que acaso se había cegado con el valor que profesaba su personaje en la historia que se olvidaba que estaba en la vida real?

Los brazos la rodearon con fuerza y su boca apenas apoyada en los labios masculinos fue abierta bruscamente. No se había imaginado que Naruto era tan… apasionado. Es más, ese beso era todo lo contrario a él. Ese beso era lujurioso, lleno de malicia y pasión. Sintió como la lengua de Naruto se infiltraba sin permiso en su boca, mientras las manos varoniles del rubio subían por su camisa escolar, tratando de ingresar a su piel desnuda. Se sentía tocar el cielo con las manos. ¿Eso era besar? ¡Con Naruto parecía tan fácil y hermoso! ¡Tan bueno y tan malo a la vez! ¡Tan inocente y tan apasionado!

-Hi-Hinata-chan… ¿qué ha-haces? –Escuchó la voz tensa de Naruto a su lado.

¿Qué hacía? Pues ¿qué, el chico era ciego o qué? ¡Lo estaba besando!

Un minuto… si Naruto hablaba, no lo hacía por sobre su boca, y su lengua seguía dentro de ella, lamiendo su paladar, eso significaba que… No lo digan, lo más probable era que nuestra dulce Hinata no estuviese besando a "Naruto" como ella pensaba.

-¡Teme, suéltala! –Gritó Naruto encolerizado al ver que Sasuke introducía febrilmente sus manos en la camisa de "su Hinata".

-Hmp. Como molestas –Dijo Sasuke separándose de ella. Le jodían profundamente los gritos de su amigo. Pero vaya que había disfrutado de esa atrevida fan. Nunca había visto ninguna con ese cuerpo, y nunca ninguna lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Dios sabía lo mucho que Sasuke deseaba que se repitiera ese pequeño atrevimiento, y si el destino no se lo daba, él lo buscaría.

Hinata bajó la mirada sonrojada, avergonzada y sobre todo, confundida; pero no era momento de arrepentimientos. Lo que había sentido serviría y no pudo hacer menos que volver corriendo al aula, para escribir esa difícil y excitante parte de su historia.

* * *

_Si te gustó y quieres una segunda parte, no olvides..._

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Representación correcta de personalidad

_Notas de autora:_

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T _

_Notarán que les he respondido, excepto a **maribelteka, Ani,Hinami, Sasuhina 4 ever y hina uchiha **(osea a la mitad). Tambien a **Rociio uzumaki **que no habilita mensajes privados (lo respeto por supuesto, no reclamos ni nada); Chicas, gracias por dejar review, y lamento no poderles agradecer "personalmente" de alguna manera._

_La continuación va mas para Hinata que para Sasuke (cosa que cambiara en el proximo capitulo, ya lo tengo pensado) espero, no que les guste, si no que comprendan un poquito mas a la Hinata de esta historia y como son los demas personajes para futuros capitulos ;) espero los reviews sin embargo, para animarme a seguir ^^ prometo ser mas rapida con este fic ya que son capitulos cortos, no asi con "Intentando" enamorarte__ pero hare esfuerzo._

_saludos,_

_FlorwerGreen_

**

* * *

**

**Єscяιbαмσsℓσ jυητσs**

**_By FlorwerGreen_**

**(*)(*)(*)**

_A veces la inspiración usada no es la correcta para algunas historias_

_FlorwerGreen_

**(*)(*)(*)**

Capítulo 2: ¿Representación correcta de personalidades?

Otra vez se sentía con falta de inspiración, ¿qué acaso eso era una enfermedad? Si estaba demasiado deprimida, escribía un drama para sonarse los mocos. Si estaba demasiado alegre, escribía un humor fascinante para mearse de la risa. Si se sentía enojada, escribía un crimen de lo más intrigante, o una historia de terror, como decían en Sudamérica, "para cagarse hasta las patas". Pero no. Su vida no tenía normalmente emociones muy fuertes. Eran más bien escasas las veces que sus emociones la llevaban a una inspiración excepcional, para plasmar sus sentimientos sobre el papel. Su controlada vida impedía la entrada a nuevas sensaciones o a las escasas fuertes que había experimentado una vez, o tal vez dos; eso era algo que le molestaba rotundamente. Como no era una persona que pudiese expresarse muy libremente, amaba poder descargar un poco su corazón por medio de las palabras escritas, aunque claro, nadie se imaginaba a la insulsa e inútil Hinata Hyuuga como escritora.

-¿Q-Qué podría ser? –Se preguntó mirando la hoja a medio escribir, producto del capítulo anterior.

El beso; Claro.

Hinata se sonrojó y como por arte de magia, comenzó a escribir sin poder parar un segundo. Había exprimido casi todo ese recuerdo para obtener inspiración. Ese beso con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha no era algo que ocurriera todo los días… sin embargo su historia había cambiado drásticamente. Naruto ya no era Naruto.

Volvió a releer lo que había escrito en el capítulo anterior y luego leyó desde la parte del beso entre el personaje "Hinata" y el personaje "Naruto". ¿Por qué no coincidían? Escribir no era tan fácil como parecía.

_[…]Naruto quería que ese tierno beso, fuera el que marcara sus vidas para siempre. Su primer y casto beso, su primer temblor, su primera sensación de amor. Nunca había besado a una chica, por eso temía a no hacerlo bien y que a ella no le gustase. Su corazón hizo que temblorosa e inseguramente se acercara a ella._

_Entonces sintió como Naruto la jalaba hacia sí e introducía bruscamente su lengua en su boca, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Pegó sus caderas con las de ella y la estrelló bruscamente contra la pared. […]_

-¿P-Por qué no parece la misma historia? –Hinata volvió a leer ese pequeño fragmento que separaba la parte antes del beso y lo nuevo que había escrito. No comprendía porqué Naruto había dejado de ser "Naruto". ¿Su primer y casto beso? ¡Bah, sí claro, y al segundo siguiente el personaje se había abalanzado sobre Hinata para besarla a un estilo película porno! Había descrito tal y como había sentido el beso con Sasuke… sin embargo, ¿por qué no cuadraba con la historia? Era un beso ¿a qué no? Era su primer beso, y había sido de lo más apasionado y excitante… pero no era un beso con Naruto. Parecía como si hubiese encontrado la inspiración equivocada. ¿Podía eso ser posible?

-Hinata-chan…

-N-Naruto-kun –Susurró Hinata nerviosa al verlo frente a su pupitre.

-No vuelvas a besar Sasuke, tú eres mía, ¿en-entiedes? Yo… no sé que siento pero… no me gusta que Sasuke te toque –Dijo dubitativo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sakura lo esperaba en la puerta, junto con Sasuke. Y a pesar de sus palabras era evidente que Naruto tenía ojos solo para ella. Y para Hinata no había nada.

Pudo notar como Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

Todo era confusión, solo por su historia… había cometido un grave error al buscar inspiración en el beso de Sasuke, ese beso no era para su historia con Naruto, simplemente la inspiración estaba cargada de otros sentimientos. Ahora sabía que la representación de la personalidad de Naruto era incorrecta. Había estado describiendo a Sasuke todo el tiempo, solo cambiándole el nombre.

Sasuke esta vez la miró de manera significativa y se dio vuelta para irse. Hinata sin saber porqué, ignoró a Naruto y salió corriendo tras él, pasando de una Sakura ceñuda.

En medio de esa situación solo tenía ganas de escribir un nuevo género: misterio sin resolver. Sí. Estaba confundida. Pero eso era algo normal en los adolescentes ¿verdad? Tendría tiempo para crecer, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez encontrar un nuevo sentimiento.

* * *

_Si te gustó y quieres una tercera parte, no olvides..._

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Agregando nuevos personajes

_Notas de autora:_

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T _

_No tengo tiempo, así que pido disculpas por la tardanza, agradezco en general (lo lamento) y publico. Prometo una actualización mas rapida, quizas para pasado mañana..._

_Saludos, _

_FlorwerGreen_

* * *

**Єscяιbαмσsℓσ jυητσs**

_**By FlorwerGreen**_

**(*)(*)(*)**

_Todo personaje está inspirado en personas. Si se quiere diferente personalidad, se necesita otro personaje_

_FlorwerGreen_

**(*)(*)(*)**

Capítulo 3: Agregando nuevos personajes

Hinata lo miró de reojo mientras el chico tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

-Y… ¿qué no sabes hablar o qué? –Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Y-yo… gracias por sacarme d-de aquella incómoda s-situación –Dijo Hinata sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento. Estar en la casa de Sasuke se le hacía como un tabú.

-Hmp. ¿Qué eres del Dobe?

Vaya, el muchacho no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿P-Por qué lo p-preguntas?

-Pues me parece que si estás con él de alguna manera no deberías ser mi fan y estar buscando mis labios –El chico sonrió engreídamente al tiempo que se tomaba el último sorbo y dejaba la lata de cerveza en el suelo.

-N-No soy t-tu fan y no busco t-tus besos –Dijo Hinata muy sonrojada al tiempo que apretaba los puños con vergüenza.

El sofá del Uchiha era bastante pequeño, y la abatía la posibilidad que el hermano o los padres de Sasuke los encontraran sentados tan cerca.

-Si te saqué de esa situación, por lo menos merezco una explicación, porque el Dobe no ha parado de molestarme y gritarme acerca de alejarme de ti.

-Sí, él es m-muy posesivo –Dijo Hinata sonriendo tristemente.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Entonces sí son algo –Dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos, con una actitud tan macabramente serena que podría levantar a los muertos.

-No… yo me l-le confesé p-pero él está enamorado d-de Sakura-san –Dijo triste.

-¿Y me besaste para darle celos? –Preguntó Sasuke hundiéndole los dedos por encima de las clavículas. La furia del joven era evidente en sus ojos oscuros.

-N-No, p-pensé que eras N-Naruto-kun.

Sasuke la soltó inmediatamente –después de extensos segundos para asimilar lo dicho- y largó un quejido sarcástico.

-Hubiera preferido la primera deducción, mira que compararme con el Dobe –Le dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-. Pero si está enamorado de Sakura, ¿por qué él te proclama como su propiedad?

-C-Cómo te dije, Sasuke-san, me declaré. Y él… bueno, yo l-le pertenezco de alguna manera.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –Exclamó Sasuke enojado, vaya que esa mocosa era tonta-, nadie le pertenece a nadie, pero allá tú con tus creencias –Dijo malhumorado-. ¿Por qué lo besaste, eres tan masoquista acaso?

-No… yo s-solo…

No creía que pudiese hablar con tanta fluidez con Sasuke Uchiha. Sí, era cierto que tartamudeara, pero algo le hacía confiar ciegamente en él, no podía callarse nada frente a aquellos ojos tan penetrantes. Le contó acerca de la historia, y le contó porqué buscaba un beso de Naruto.

Sin embargo la reacción del Uchiha la discolocó.

-Entonces debes crear otro personaje, ya que si personificaste al Dobe, no puedes compararlo conmigo, somos personas diferentes, besamos diferente, hablamos diferente y gracias a Dios, actuamos diferente.

Hinata tomaba nota mental de lo que ese joven le decía. No parecía el mismo chico callado que conocía en la escuela.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con tu experiencia… solo si me das algo a cambio –Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo maliciosamente.

No supo porqué, pero esa sonrisa, le dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Horas después, Hinata estaba sonrojada mientras borraba la última parte de su historia, y volvía a reescribirla, creando a un nuevo personaje, en el cuál depositaba todo lo que el Uchiha le había dicho… en ese personaje depositaba al mismo Sasuke.

-No sabía que Sasuke-san fuera tan interesado en la escritura –Dijo Hinata en voz alta mientras escribía algunas escenas embarazosas.

_[…]Naruto quería que ese tierno beso, fuera el que marcara sus vidas para siempre. Su primer y casto beso, su primer temblor, su primera sensación de amor. Nunca había besado a una chica, por eso temía a no hacerlo bien y que a ella no le gustase. Su corazón hizo que temblorosa e inseguramente se acercara a ella._

_Desgraciadamente, el timbre sonó en esa ocasión. El beso no pudo concretarse, pero el rubio no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente._

_-Hinata-chan, por favor, sé mi novia –Dijo Naruto acariciando su rostro levemente._

_-Yo… sí quiero N-Naruto-kun –Dijo Hinata sonrojada._

_Y aunque los gritos del rubio recorrieron todo el salón, Hinata sabía que Naruto iría a por Sakura, siempre lo hacía. Además, Hinata no sabía ni siquiera como besar… no sabía ser una novia. Sakura era mucho más sofisticada que ella._

_Agachó la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas salir._

_Entonces sintió como un chico la jalaba hacia sí e introducía bruscamente su lengua en su boca, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Pegó sus caderas con las de ella y la estrelló bruscamente contra la pared._

_- Hinata –Murmuró el chico acariciando una de sus piernas-, no lo aceptes._

_-Te he d-dicho que n-no quiero n-nada contigo –Exclamó la joven zafándose de él._

_-No tienes idea de lo que causas en mí –Dijo el joven acercándose nuevamente._

Sí, su historia había cambiado. Ya no sería un cuento de hadas. Naruto sería el novio de la protagonista, y Sasuke sería el amante. Su vida en adelante, sería más real. En la historia se frecuentaría con Sasuke y vería mejor al verdadero Naruto. En la realidad no volvería a dejarse pisotear, estaba decidido.

Hinata sonrió, la vida le traería sorpresas. La historia había comenzado.

* * *

_Si te gustó y quieres una cuarta parte, no olvides..._

l

l

l

l

V


	4. Cómo empezar un desenlace

_Notas de autora:_

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarlos y hacer de la historia un SasuHina ;) A quien engaño? no sabria como seguir esa genial historia T-T _

_Hola, ¿cómo les vas? bueno, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo... quería agradecerles por su aguante, y bueno como dije, acá está el capítulo 4... sé__ que se les torna confusa la historia, pues vamos de salto en salto... me gustaría aclarar que no es un fic como el otro que escribo, nunca había hecho un minific como este, solo espero lograr palmar en el papel (en este caso MW) lo que me gustaria expresar en la historia y el mensaje que dejo de COMO hacer una historia, tal cual yo veo; conceptos que para mi son de esta manera, **desde mi perspectiva**, tal cual escribo al principio frases que armo yo misma e inspiran mi capitulo. Sé que no es la mejor historia, pero me alegraria terminarla con ustedes ;)_

_Agradezco mucho a quienes comentaron el capitulo 2 y 3: **Dark Amy-chan(sama), yuemai, Ani, maribelteka, Juno 01, hina uchiha love, velka98, mirtita, himeko6, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Sarah-Gothic, Sairiko, Naomi-chan Uchiha, monidex120, olaaaaa, lus, layill, angelahina **y**missmurder.**_

**(Cualquier pregunta o duda, pueden ponerla en sus reviews y les contestaré personalmente)**

_Saludos, _

_FlorwerGreen_

* * *

**Єscяιbαмσsℓσ jυητσs**

_**By FlorwerGreen**_

**(*)(*)(*)**

_El drama es solo otro género, que nunca terminará verdaderamente una historia_

_FlorwerGreen_

**(*)(*)(*)**

Capítulo 4: Cómo empezar un desenlace

Miró al frente y suspiró sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Estaba segura que si su padre la descubría, le pegaría tal paliza en el culo, que no podría volver a sentarse.

-Hmp. ¿Estás arrepentida? –Le preguntó, acariciando levemente su cuello.

-Yo… quiero a Naruto-kun –Dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, al tiempo que dejaba de sentir la mano del Uchiha en su cuello.

-Ya veo, siendo ese el caso, me largo –Dijo con voz glacial, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se arreglaba un poco la desacomodada ropa.

Hinata se aguantó las lágrimas al verlo salir por su ventana. Sentía que lo había usado, pero Sasuke había acordado hacerlo.

La cama estaba desarreglada, sus labios estaba sonrosados, y su ropa estaba un poco arrugada. Las manos de Sasuke la habían acariciado hasta casi enrojecerle la piel, su lengua había acariciado lugares que a Hinata le daba pudor recordar. El Uchiha se había saciado en todos los sentidos menos en el único que para un hombre valía: quitarle lo que a una chica la sacaba del contexto "niña".

Corrió a su escritorio y empezó a escribir. Ese había sido el trato; Sasuke se sacaba esa obsesión física que tenía por ella –hasta cierto punto-, y Hinata volvía a encontrar esa inspiración que hacía de su historia de cuentos y princesas, una apasionada y excitante historia de amor y traición.

_[…] Después de esos cándidos encuentros, los dos volvieron a encontrarse, azotados por la culpa. Hinata tenía novio, y Sasuke se carcomía por dentro con solo verla._

_-¿Te siguió Naruto? –Preguntó con voz ronca, acariciándole sin permiso una pierna._

_-N-No –Gimió ella sintiendo como la mano subía por su falda._

_-Entonces no pensarás en nadie más que en mí –Dijo él besándola con fiereza._

Detuvo el lápiz. Esa era la primera vez que hacía algo tan descabellado y tan impropio de ella. Pero eso no era lo que más le dolía, lo que más le pesaba era que había disfrutado cada momento con Sasuke, olvidándose de Naruto. Había gemido el nombre del Uchiha. Solamente ese nombre.

Hinata pensó que aún era muy joven para mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien que acababa de conocer, y que no era correcto hacerlo… pero había estado tan cerca…

Salió corriendo de la habitación, una vez escrita esa escena casi prohibida.

Su corazón se paró al ver a Sasuke, casi en la entrada de su casa, besándose con una rubia despampanante, cuyo rostro no se veía. El Uchiha por su parte, notó la presencia al instante, y besó a la chica con más pasión.

Hinata se quedó mirando con nauseas, sin embargo no podía sacar la mirada de esa "traición".

-Sasuke… -Susurró Hinata mirándolo fijamente.

Pero el moreno no le hizo el más mínimo caso, siguió besando a la rubia. Con una furia que solo alimentaba su despecho.

Al ver una vez más, analizando ese encuentro tan dramático y doloroso, almacenó toda la traición y el enojo que sentía. Sí, corrió nuevamente a su casa, para sentarse frente al escritorio, para seguir escribiendo lo que parecía una ironía: el amante engañando a su amante con otra amante.

_[…] Luego de ese encuentro casual en el callejón, los dos dejaron de verse. Hinata había escogido dejar de engañar a Naruto, y Sasuke todavía tenía una frustración y una furia de venganza por llenar._

_Ese día Hinata llegó al colegio temprano, sabiendo que Sasuke estaría allí. Debía hablar con él, aclararle que jamás había querido usarlo, que no albergaba malos sentimientos hacia él._

_Pero escuchó los acallados gemidos en el baño._

_Sí, se asomó la muy tonta. Por una abertura de la puerta, pudo ver una camiseta femenina tirada y el solo distinguir en la pared contraria, el pelo inconfundible de Sasuke, pudo deducir qué estaría haciendo._

_Él era solo su amante que le brindaba un poco de experiencia, solo eso. ¿Entonces por qué los celos la golpeaban tanto y lloraba sin razón?_

Hinata paró de escribir. ¿Desde cuándo el personaje de Sasuke se había hecho tan importante? Sí, había decido meterlo como amante de la protagonista, para que ella encontrara la pasión en otro lado, antes de volver con su imperfecto novio.

Se había hecho así misma con defectos y errores de una adolescente común. Y también había hecho a Naruto más Naruto, pues sabía que si en la vida real tuviera una relación con él, la engañaría con Sakura; lo ilógico sería que ella misma engañara a Naruto con Sasuke. Sí, tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían entrado en la historia, pero no entendía porqué el primero no dejaba de atormentarle la mente, obligándola a ponerlo como otro protagonista, desplazando a Naruto.

* * *

_Si te gustó y quieres una quinta parte, no olvides..._

l

l

l

l

V


	5. El crecimiento de un personaje

**¡Buenas buenas! He aquí el último capítulo que escribí hace 3 años.**

**Me temo que si subo un capítulo 6 será diferente, ya que mi manera de escribir es diferente, ahora como lo veo, cambiaría varias cosas en este fic, no porque sea malo, sino porque simplemente fue un pedacito de mi pasado y muestras de lo que yo fui. El ser humano está sujeto a cambios constantemente. Crecemos gracias a ellos.**

**Veremos como sigue el fic, si alguien lo lee o no, no hay problema, abandonarlo por tres años tampoco me parece justo. Pensé en eliminarlo pero eso me parece peor, aunque quizás si sigo un capítulo 6, no sé si quedará tan raro el fic que terminaría siendo un desastre. No lo sé, habría que averiguarlo xD intentare seguir la estética del fic, para no hacer tantos cambios.**

**Agradezco si alguien se ha pasado, y si no, pues ni modo xD**

**Saludos, FlorwerGreen**

* * *

**Єscяιbαмσsℓσ jυητσs**

**_By FlorwerGreen_**

** (*)(*)(*)**

_ Más que una manera expresarme, escribir es una manera de descubrirme_

_FlorwerGreen_

**(*)(*)(*)**

Capítulo 5: El crecimiento de un personaje

Hinata se miró al espejo y tragó con fuerza. Sabía que a lo largo de una historia, las experiencias que la vida le otorgaba a un personaje lo hacían cambiar. Lo hacían crecer. Nunca había leído ningún cuento o novela cuyos personajes entraran y salieran sin aprender algo por lo menos, sin ser personas diferentes.

Había llegado otra parte de su plan para seguir esa novela, y sabía exactamente como representarla.

_[…] Hinata escogió una camisa blanca que se le ciñera al cuerpo. Ya vería Sasuke que tener a una segunda amante no le sería fácil si encontraba mejor a la primera; decidió subirse la pollera un poco más arriba y desabotonó un par de botones más en su camisa. En cuanto a su cabello, el cuál siempre tenía atado, cayó libre por toda su espalda y se lo arremolinó de una sacudida para que pareciera despeinado. Como si recientemente hubiese sido testigo del más dulce y exquisito orgasmo. […]_

Hinata entró al salón y vio con casi asombro como todos la miraban extrañados. Casi se sorprendió. Casi.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te vestiste como una prostituta? –Le preguntó Sasuke mordazmente apenas entró al salón.

Todos los malditos estudiantes se dedicaban a imaginarse dentro de esa linda pollera que marcaba el inicio de esas interminables piernas blancas. Otros seguramente querían zambullirse en ese escote, donde esos dos pechos parecían por salirse en cualquier momento. Sasuke solo podía imaginarse como olería su cabello al hacerle el amor. No podía dejar de imaginarse como sería aspirar envuelto entre esas hebras con destellos azules mientras sus caderas se hundían en el placer. Y Sasuke no podía soportar que no fuera el único con esos pensamientos impuros. Quería degollar a todo ser que tuviese un pene en ese preciso momento.

-N-No creo que yo luz-luzca más pros-prostituta que la rubia que a-ayer estabas besando –Respondió correspondiendo a la irritada mirada del Uchiha.

-Hmp. Me parece que eso debería importarte menos que nada –Respondió volviendo su rostro frío e inexpresivo-, no eres nada mío.

-Entonces cre-creo que debería importarte "me-menos que na-nada" como me vista –Dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo del salón, siendo el blanco para los ojos de todos. Incluyendo el del Uchiha.

Se acomodó en el árbol, fuera de la vista de todos , y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno, justo lo que necesitaba.

_[…] Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y la metió dentro del baño para caballeros._

_-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Le preguntó Hinata muy enfadada._

_-Te escondo, ¿qué te parece que hago? –Dijo encerrando a ambos en uno de los cubículos._

_-¡No tienes derecho! –Susurró Hinata mientras trataba de alejarse de él, por la inminente cercanía que ese pequeño lugar obligaba._

_-Quizás no, pero no puedo permitir que nadie más te vea así –Susurró él y nuevamente se permitió verla de arriba abajo. Esa chica pretendía volverlo loco._

-¡No te entiendo Hinata, dices que me amas, pero al parecer pareces querer arrojarte a todo maldito bastardo que se te cruce! –Gritó Naruto fuera de control apenas la vio caminar por el pasillo, con porte demasiado humilde para su escandalosa vestimenta –nótese "escandalosa vestimenta" para Hinata, no escandalosa en sí-. No dudó en apartarla de toda actividad social masculina que por allí anduviera y llevarla a algún rincón apartado de la escuela.

-N-No quiero a-arrojarme a t-todo el que s-se me cru-cruce –Respondió Hinata sintiendo sus mejillas arder-, solo…

-Eres mía ¿recuerdas? Eso me dijiste… "Soy solo tuya Naruto-kun, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen" ¡Y ahora andas por ahí como un trozo de carne, invitando a que cualquiera que se pase te devore! –Exclamó Naruto escandalizado.

-¡E-Entonces no entiendo N-Naruto-kun a qué juegas! –Gritó por primera vez Hinata sorprendiendo al muchacho-, la verdad n-no lo entiendo… sé lo que dije, sí –Dijo calmándose al tiempo que sonreía tristemente-, pero si solo soy un juguete viejo que tienes para no sentir que no tienes nada hasta que Sakura te preste a-atención… no soy tuya.

Dicho lo último Hinata se giró y salió la vista de Naruto. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero lucía una leve sonrisa.

Un poquito, pero algo había crecido.


End file.
